New Student: Fujioka Haruhi! Welcome to Kaibara!
by Email the Emu
Summary: Haruhi gets kicked out of Ouran, and guess where she goes instead! Yep. Kaibara High, where she meets the lovely cast of Fruits Basket. Crossover fic. Pairings unknown. ON HIATUS


A/N: I don't know quite why, but I had a sudden urge to write a crossover between Furuba and Ouran. I hope you like!

* * *

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Fujioka Haruhi. Please welcome her and help her to eel at ease," The teacher told the class in her monotonous voice. "There is an open seat behind Uotani-san. Sit there," she ordered before continuing on with her lesson. 

"Hey, I'm Uotani Arisa," the blonde girl greeted as Haruhi sat down behind her.

"Oh, hello," Haruhi told her, a bit reserved. She'd just been removed from Ouran because her grades had fallen so much. _Damn rich bastards... Always get everything so easily..._ She thought darkly.

"Going by Kyoko-san's tradition," a creepy vioce said from her left. "You would be called Fuji-chan." Haruhi looked to her left and saw the creepiest thing since Nekozawa. Yep. She came face to face with Hanajima Saki, a.k.a. Hana-chan.

"She would!" came another voice, this time from her right and obviously much more perky. "I'm Honda Tohru," the girl said, intruducing herself. "And these are my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan," she pointed to each in turn.

"Haruhi," she told them, adopting and almost Mori- like tone of vioce. She turned her attention to the teacher, who was going over the same stuff that Haruhi had learned at the beginning of the year. _Wow... Public schools are really far behind..._ she mused as she took notes on the 'review'.

The bell for lunch rang soon after she became etranced by something she was writing on her paper. When she took the time to notice it, she realised that she had been figuring out just how much of the debt she still owed. She groaned as her head thumped on the desk. There was little to no chance that her math had been wrong. Math was one of her stong points, after all...

"Ne, Fuji-chan?" Tohru called. "Are you coming? It's lunch time,"

"Ah, I'll be there in a minute," Haruhi told them boredly. She probably wouldn't be here long anyways. Kyoya would probably find some reason for her to be let back into Ouran, if only because she had hardly even made a dent in her enormous debt. "Go on ahead,"

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Uo-chan questioned. She didn't care much for Haruhi, but Tohru seemed to like her. Even Hana-chan seemed comfortable around her.

"I'm fine. Just adjusting to new surroundings," she told them, gathering her things. _As long as I don't run into some weird club here, I'll be perfectly fine... Perhaps I should attempt to make some male friends? I haven't had many of those in a while..._ she grinned. Tamaki had acted the part of a father so well that you could had switched her father out for Tamaki and she probably wouldn't have noticed- aside from, of course, the fact that Tamaki was _much_ weirder than her father. He also wasn't gay.

"You don't know where we sit, though," Tohru told her, concerned. _How can she sit with us if she can't find us?_

"I'll be fine," Haruhi laughed. "I'm finished anyways," she grabbed her bad a nd tey headed out the door.

"Tohru-chan!" a little blonde boy in a girl's uniform waved to Tohru from across the grounds.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru waved back. She grabbed Haruhi and ran towards the small boy. When they got there, Tohru was out of breath, and Haruhi was just standing there looking a bit bored. "How pant are you pant pant not pant out of pant breath?" Tohru panted, leaning on a nearby tree.

"I'm used to getting dragged everywhere. It doesn't bother me much anymore. Most of the time I do't even notice it," Haruhi informed in her blunt nature.

"Oh, that's nice," Tohru beamed. Everyone else around her gave a large sweatdrop. "Oh! You don't know who everyone is!" she yelped in surprise, realising that she hadn't introduced her yet. "This is Sohma Yuki, and Sohma Hatsuharu, and Sohma Momiji, and Sohma Kyou, and Uotani Arisa, and Hanajima Saki," she pointed to each in turn. Haruhi paled when she saw Momiji. He looked too similar to Hunny at the moment. It hurt that she had been kicked from the school.

"Nice to meet you all," Haruhi said, bowing politely. Something about Tohru's personality made her feel the need to be at least slightly formal.

"So you're the new transfer student? Where did you go before this?" the white haired boy asked.

"Ouran Academy," She paused a moment before she said it, not sure whether to tell them or not, but said it none the less.

"Where's that?" Tohru asked dumbly.

"It's ONLY the best co ed school in Japan," Kyou snapped at her. "What're you doing here, if you're so good that you got into Ouran? You obviously aren't rich,"

"You can't just take that!" Uo-chan cried at Kyou's comment.

"I'm used to it. My grades fell. I only got in because of my grades, so when I fell from the top of the class, they kicked me out," she replied off handedly as she began to dig into her lunch. Although they were some of the most annoying people she had ever met, she missed the members of the Host Club. They were very entertaining.

"So, you're like, a genius child or something?" Uo asked.

"No,"

"But you were at the top of your class," Hana pointed out.

"But I fell from that spot," Haruhi reminded.

"Haruhi," the little blonde boy started. "Would you-"

"Say one word about rabbits or sweets and you're dead," Haruhi threatened, cutting him off more effectively than Kyou on a bad day. The Sohma's and Tohru tensed immeadiately when she mentioned rabbits, though she couldn't figure out why.

"I just wanted to know if you'd tell me what it was like, attending Ouran," the boy whispered softly, her threat still freaking him out. It was entirely uncalled for, in his opinion, although he knew from experience that his opinion was rarely heard.

"Gomen. What did you want to know?" she asked, smiling like the host she'd benn for a year.

"What did the school look like?" Tohru asked, cutting Momiji off with her own curiousness. Noticing that Momiji was NOT happy about this, she apologize immeadiately.

"Daijoubu, Tohru-chan,"

"Well, it was LARGE, to say the least. It had... let's see... four libraries, five music rooms, at least ten buildings, and HUGE gym, and loads of other things," She described vaugly, not really answering the question. Finding a chance, she took a bite of her lunch before anyone else could ask a question.

"What kinds of extra things did you do?" Momiji inquired before the others could open their mouths.

"Well," she started after swallowing. "I didn't really do much. I had a lot of homework, and chores to do at home, but I kind of got roped into being a member of the Host Club," This caused Yuki, Kyou and Hatsuharu to gag, spit out their food, and choke respectively.

"You were a member of WHAT club!?" the yelled in unison.

"The Host Club," Haruhi repeated, as though they were stupid.

"But only guys can be members of a host club," Yuki pointed out.

"They didn't know that I was female when I became a member. I was only anywhere near them to begin with because I wanted a place to study, and I ended up breaking a valuable vase," she summed up her tale of how she came to be a host.

"What's a host club?" Momiji questioned the four who obviously knew what it was.

"A host club is a group of men, or in Haruhi-san's case, a female, who entertain women and get paid to do it," Yuki explained as Momiji's mouth made an 'O' as he understood.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Uo asked. "You're a female, it'd be awfully hard not to notice in P.E."

"I didn't take P.E. and the only people who discovered that I was a girl were some passing girls from Loberia," she shuddered, remembering the time that they had kidnapped her to make her take part in a play.

"It's time for the next class," Hana said in a mystical voice as she got up and left the cafeteria. The bell rang a moment later, leaving Haruhi to wonder how she knew. Hana obviously didn't have a watch.


End file.
